diablo_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
Lilith is the daughter of Mephisto, the teacher of Uldyssian, the mother of Rathma and the lover of Inarius. History In the Beginning Each Tathamet's head melted and became a demon, Mephisto was the very first to appear Dethroning of the Abyss Rulers Mephisto and his siblings claimed the Burning Hells but it was already ruled by those who would later be known as the Abyss Rulers, after a long war, the Prime Evils defeated the Abyss Rulers, took Hell's throne and banished their foes in the Abyss. Shortly after, Mephisto made his two children, a son, Lucion, and a daughter, Lilith. First Fight of the Eternal Conflict The Angels were overwhelmed by Demons, a Seraph of Tyrael's Court called Izual, while one of the eldest angels, fought and beat the demons and, with the help of Inarius, the right-arm of Tyrael and, later, of Archangels, managed to make Prime Evils return to Hell, Lilith led the conflict with his father Around this time, Lilith managed to kidnap the angel, Inarius, and she fell in love with him. Sanctuary's Creation Lilith and Inarius stole the Worldstone in order to create a world of peace for every angel and demon who followed them, Sanctuary. Inarius and Lilith soon had their only child, Linarian, later known as Rathma. Sanctuary was soon filled with Nephalems, Lilith and her lover argued, Lilith wanted to use Nephalems as weapons to fight the High Heavens and the Burning Hells, Inarius feared that Nephalems could be a threat to his so-wanted peace and so, started to kill all of Nephalems. Lilith, pissed off, went on a rampage and killed all of Inarius' followers but some, Inarius locked his wife in the Void though she escaped later. Sin War Lilith and Inarius both acted during the Sin War, Inarius was the Prophet of the Church of Light while Lilith tried to manipulate Uldyssian in order for him to put her above her ex-husband. When Inarius and Lilith fought, Inarius locked Lilith in the Void one more time. Personnality Lilith possesses a seductive, manipulative nature. Before her betrayal, Lilith was especially close to her brother, Lucion. He considered to know her better than any other being in Creation save their father. Lilith possesses the ability to change her form. During the Eternal Conflict, she appeared almost human-like in nature. Prior to slaughtering Inarius's followers, she morphed into a horrific form, "of tooth and claw, of spike and blade." As a demon, Lilith stands taller than a man, with splayed hooves instead of feet. She bears no clothing upon her body thus in this unclad state she can be seen to be dark green of complexion. Fiery quills of an emerald sheen along with similar scales adorn her head in place of hair, and those same quills run down her spine to culminate in a reptilian tail ending in savage barbs. Her hands were no stranger to this savage appearance and so her four-fingered hands ended in curved claws. Lilith's mouth bears sharp fang-like teeth for shredding her victims and her eyes are smouldering crimson orbs devoid of pupils. Uldyssian noted, however, that even in her demonic form, Lilith possessed seductive qualities. After being reborn within Sanctuary, Lilith possessed a more humanoid appearance. Lilith can take on human form and/or disguise herself as one, her "Lylia" persona being a case in point. However, in this disguise, some animals (such as horses) are instinctively put off by her. Likewise, she can disguise herself as other demons. Lilith awakens "burning urges" within all those who are near her, whether they be human or demon. Profound fears, unchecked rage, repressed impulses, sinful desires, all are brought forth violently and irresistibly by her mere presence. Lilith possesses the ability to teleport (or a similar ability), doing so in a green flash, and healing abilities Abilities Lucion is extremely powerful and strong though not as much as his uncles and aunt, he's very skilled in poison attacks as well as in ranged fights Servants Succubi: Lilith is the queen of Succubi. Quotes "Please, understand darling, imagine how we could be powerful with them on our side, they could be powerful enough for Heaven and Hell to fall before us" -Lilith to Inarius "I will" -Lilith to the Blood Bishop "Tell me, Linarian, since how many centuries did your birth name is so shameful for you to bear ?" -Lilith to Rathma, her son Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Demon Lords Category:Characters Category:Succubus Category:Sanctuary Category:Nephalems